


Dinner and a Show

by lpmc94



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmc94/pseuds/lpmc94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick recounting of the Orlesian Ball in Halamshiral. Ending has some spoilers for Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

   “This is ass is mine, general,” he rumbled, lust pulsing through every uttered word.

   The Qunari pushed his lover against the wall, wary of rumpling the warrior’s pristine uniform. It was clothing that highlighted the man’s physical appearance, displaying the man’s broad chest and shoulders, as well as emphazing the hard firmness of his ass. It made Lugh absolutely crazy and hard for his lover. They were at Celene’s ball, and so they couldn’t take too long, lest people notice that they were missing.

   Determined to make this quick, Lugh fell to his knees, carefully but assuredly unbuckling the rather complicated trousers that his lover wore. Out flopped a long weapon of flesh, large and thick. Dark gold pubic hair surrounded the base of the warrior’s cock, gently curling. As the heated object came into contact with the cool air, Cullen gave a hiss of pleasure, trying to keep quiet. For a second, Lugh stared at his lover’s arousal, drinking it all in. Slowly, the Qunari leaned in, nuzzling the strong cock of his lover, eliciting a quiet litany of curses. Lugh let his cerulean eyes meet Cullen’s as he proceeded to gobble down the Templar cock. The salty taste of his love filled his mouth and Lugh found himself hungering for more.

   Cullen quietly moaned, trying to contain himself. His heart pounded as he watched his sword be devoured by his lover. Soon, his hips began to piston in and out of Lugh’s mouth, ecstasy roaring through his mind. Within moments, he was granted sweet and bone shattering release. With a cry of delight, he slowly slipped out of the Qunari’s mouth. He pulled Lugh up to share a wet, sloppy kiss.   
 

   A loud gong pierced the air, signaling the time for dinner. Hurriedly, the two made their way back to the ballroom, praying that no one had noticed their absence.  
  
—————

    “Shall we dance?” a sudden voice asked.

    Startled, Lugh looked over his shoulder to see a beautifully dressed man standing behind him, hand outstretched. The Inquisitor’s fake smile was quickly replaced by one filled with warmth and a hint of mirth. The general before him stood decked in the finest of male Orlesian finery. He wore deep crimson clothing, a color that suited him well and cut a fine figure. Finely embroidered gold thread created the fabled sword of mercy across the dark sash Cullen wore to compliment his outfit. And on his face, he wore a black mask, trimmed in gold and set with rubies along the eyes. Oh, his beautiful eyes. Eyes like the dawn. Eyes that held the fires of the sunset within their depths. Eyes of creation, of life. Cullen was truly a breathtaking creature, and he managed to take Lugh’s very breath away. The man stood proud like a lord of old, commanding the attention of an entire ballroom with his mere presence. He evoked an image of another era, a world long past.

    “Viv?” Lugh asked, shaking himself out of his awe-induced stupor.

    Cullen sent him an orgasm worthy smirk in response and kept his hand outstretched. Lugh, without hesitation, reached forward with his hand only for Cullen to grasp it and bow over it with effortless grace.

    And so they danced. Under the gaze of a broken Orlesian court and a newly crowned emperor, the two made this moment theirs and theirs alone.


End file.
